Operations for performing a preprogrammed recording of information with a conventional information recording/reproduction apparatus and a recording system thereof will be briefly described, taking preprogrammed video recording of a program by a video recording/reproduction apparatus such as a television set as an example. At the time of preprogrammed video recording, a user operates the video recording/reproduction apparatus and evokes a new program video recording preprogramming inputting screen. Then, the user inputs necessary conditions for preprogrammed video recording, as prompted on the evoked new program video recording preprogramming inputting screen. Thereafter, the user further operates the video recording/reproduction apparatus to evoke a program video recording preprogramming confirmation screen to check whether the content of video recording preprogramming which has been performed at the new program video recording preprogramming inputting screen is correct or not.
Usually, programs which are preprogrammed for video recording are sorted according to the video recording preprogramming starting time of the program and displayed in a list table format written in text. Other than the list table format, a preprogramming table format in text is also proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-118185. Further, in addition to a preprogramming table format, a technique of displaying an operational displaying area as an overlapping text in conjunction with redundant preprogrammings or in short time slots is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-278639.
The video recording preprogramming operation using a new program video recording preprogramming screen and a program video recording preprogramming listing screen can also be realized by inputting necessary items to a remote control with LCD or the like and transferring the inputted items to the video recording/reproduction apparatus without manipulating the video recording/reproduction apparatus itself.